The invention relates to a device on a spinning preparatory machine, especially a carding machine, cleaning machine or the like for cotton having at least one separating blade for impurities, which is associated with a clothed roller, for example a licker-in or the like.
In a known arrangement the separating blade is arranged on a support which is displaceable parallel to (concentrically with) the periphery of the roller and wherein the distance between the separating blade and a fixed-position counter-element bordering the separation opening is variable.
In the known device of European Patent Specification No. 0 618 318, the impurities separated by the separating blade fall downwards into the space below the roller and have to be removed from there. Removal is complicated and can result in the machine becoming blocked. A further disadvantage is that the impurities fall diffusely and therefore the entire lower machine space has to be cleaned. As a result, the impurities and the air currents are swirled about.